Neighbours
by Bullyingaintfunny
Summary: Mr Burns is dead and his son Nathaniel is called to replace him. The Burns' clash with the Simpsons but how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

Tears dripped from Smithers' face as he carried the lifeless body of Montgomery Burns to the ambulance. The emergency personnel stared at him then asked what happened. "I.. I told him I loved him" Smithers said breaking down.

"Gay fag !", the emergency personnel said. The doors of the ambulance slammed shut and Smithers sulked back to the mansion. He walked to the fire place and pulled the left horn of the prize boar off and removed the key stashed in it. He walked to the deep freezer in the secret cellar of the mansion. He removed an old metal box from the freezer. He unlocked it with the key and pulled a strip of paper out of it. "I hoped it would never come to this" he said as he reluctantly dialled the number written on the strip of paper.

"Hullo" the voice on the phone said in a British accent.

"Nathaniel stop f****ing about. Your dad is dead.

"Seriously Smithers", Nathaniel Burns said expecting the punch line but none came, his voice got hoarse and he started quivering, "Are you sure, No , no".

"You gotta get over here, Nat we need a new manager of the power plant, it's either you or the Simpson boy", Smithers said.

"okay Smithers" Nat said, " But that means I'll have to move the kids and Joanne".


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel gritted his teeth as he walked away from his cell phone which he had tossed to the ground. "Joanne, Joanne!" he screamed up the stairs.

A skinny, blonde and tanned model type came down the stairs. "What is it honey?" she said wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him.

"Joanne stop", he said gently pushing her away, "we're moving."

"To where honey?" she said looking perplexed, "we like it here"

"My dad is dead, we're going to Springfield", he said getting angry with her.

"Can't John go instead?"

"He's dead remember?!" he said going over the top. He grabbed her by her neck chocking her, his left eye twitching, "Have you forgotten, he got killed. By your psycho father, so whether you like it or not we are going!" he let go of her neck tossing her to the floor.

"I am so sorry" she said standing up rubbing her neck, she was red and tears were dripping from her eyes. "I'll go get the kids to pack now" she said walking slowly away from him.

"Come back Joanne," he said grabbing her by her arm, "You know I love you Joanne but you must listen to and obey me always," He stared into her hazel eyes waiting for a response. She nodded. He let go of her arm and she walked away disappearing up the spiral staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

The sign read, "Springfield, the little town that couldn't"

"How sad," Matthew said, no one seemed to respond, "I said, How sad!"

"Shut up Matthew", Isabelle retorted, "We all know it's sad but we just don't care."

"Isabelle don't be mean to your brother, it's not his fault he's boring," Joanne said absent minded. Matthew turned red in the back seat. He punched Isabelle in the arm which in turn made her kick him in the kiwis. "I trust you wouldn't do that again?" she said as he fell to the floor.

The car came to a halt outside the burns mansion. Smithers came out of the mansion to greet the family. "Smithers our bags if you will" Nathaniel said in a pompous air. He was only thirty-three but he was six foot eight with huge muscles which betrayed his very short temper. He had Blonde hair which was buzz cutted. His eyes were a piercing grey. He stepped out of the car motioning to Smithers to get the bags from the boot. "Nathaniel, sir, you are not staying here, not until the reading of the will." Smithers just stood there waiting for a reply. "So where are we going to stay" Nathaniel said visibly turning red.

"I've bought and furnished a temporary residence for you in the Springfield suburbs" Smithers said before he was interrupted.

Nathaniel grabbed Smithers by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "Where exactly smart guy"

"Evergreen Terrance", Smithers said as he slowly turned blue


End file.
